


Enchanted

by kylorensith



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Princess - Freeform, Tag As I Go, Throne Room, loving Kylo, tag as you go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:06:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14346693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylorensith/pseuds/kylorensith
Summary: As the Princess of your home planet Pulea, you were selected by the First Order to become Kylo Ren's 'companion'. Pulea is in debt, and the only way your father can find his way out of that debt is through the First Order, Reader stays with Kylo Ren for three months in exchange for Puleas debt paid in full.





	1. Daughter of the King

Your entire life was so predictable, after twenty years of your days consisting of the same thing you knew for as long as you were alive your days would be planned for you. As a child you didn’t mind the structure as much, because there was allotted time for you to play with some of the other children, you had time to actually enjoy your life. But now, you are no longer the young Princess of Pulea who brought joy to so many, now you are the Princess of Pulea, the woman in training to rule your planet if anything were to happen to your father. There was no room for fun for a Princess in training. 

 

Your days became more and more like your fathers days, small meals in between meetings with important political parties. Pulea was a non conflict planet, neither aiding in the First Orders rule over the galaxy, or the Resistance who tried so hard to fight them away. Deep down you know that there are plans for Pulea to become sanctuary for the First Order, for them to plan their next attacks in secret, but your father would never actually admit that to you. 

 

Today, like any other, you sat in the oversized conference room, listening to your father debate and give his opinion on new policies that the people of Pulea were attempting to put in place.  

 

They all knew that your father had the final say on anything that happened on Pulea, but that didn’t stop the people from trying to put new laws in place. Most of which consisted of creating a law for after your father dies you will have to run and get the peoples vote on whether or not they saw you fit to be Queen. Both you and your father knew that if that were to happen you wouldn’t be sworn in as Queen, the people had grown tired of your family ruling Pulea, especially your father who had put Pulea in so much debt it seemed almost impossible to rid yourselves of this debt. 

 

Later that night, after several more hours of listening to your people voice their concerns, you were finally free to relax in your bedroom, and do some light reading. You knew of your fathers secret meeting, but you paid it no mind it wouldn’t be the first or last time there was a  _ secret _ meeting you weren’t invited to. More often than not it was your father brainstorming ways with other higher up political parties, and you never really wanted to be in those meetings, they ran into the late hours of the night, long after you’d fallen asleep. 

 

The following morning you were awoken, seemingly much earlier than usual. Your handmaiden Zula stood beside your bed, with a regretful look on her face. Your heart dropped, something is wrong. “Zula, what is wrong? What is happening?” You sat up in bed, and let your feet dangle over the sides waiting for a response, but it never came. Your father opened the door, peeking his head in making sure you were clothed. You pulled your blankets over your front, you did have a nightgown on, but it was unheard of for a Princess to be seen by anyone other than her handmaiden undressed. 

 

“I have it from here Zula, thank you for waking her for me.” Your fathers almost regretful eyes finally met yours, something  _ is _ wrong. “Daddy?” You ask scared, using your childhood name for your father. “What is happening?” As he walked across the room, saying nothing your anxiety only grew more and more in your chest. “Darling,” He puts his hands over yours and rests them in your lap “Something wonderful, but heartbreaking has happened.” A thousand things were running through your mind, wonderful but heartbreaking, what could that even mean?    
  
“Tell me.” You insist, not enjoying the suspense. “We have found a way to erase every last credit of debt we have.” He was right, that is wonderful, but what could be heartbreaking about that? “That is amazing father!” A genuine smile spread across your face, you were unbelievably happy this is happening, but you knew that wasn’t all the news. Your face fell once more “What could be heartbreaking about that?” The moment of happiness that had made its way to your father's face was quickly washed away. “You have to understand y/n,” He started, remorse coating his voice “This is going to get us out of debt, and it’s only for a short amount of time.”  

 

“Just tell me!” You insist, wanting to get this news over with. “You will be moving to the Starkiller Base for three months to be Kylo Ren's companion.” He had spoken the words so fast you were sure you had misunderstood him, he would never send you into the arms of the First Order, let alone their commander, Kylo Ren, the murderer. “I’m sorry, what? I don’t think I heard you?” You mumble, knots forming in your stomach, your own father wouldn’t do this to you, would he? 

 

“I said you will be moving to the Starkiller Base for three months-” You put your hand up wanted to stop his talking, you were about to be sick. You threw yourself from the bed and ran to the bathroom, just barely in time to be sick in the toilet. You becan sobbing, sitting on the floor of your bathroom, how could your father do this to you? He has to know you’ll never make it out of there alive, it’s  _ Kylo Ren _ . But then you began thinking over his words again,  _ Kylo Ren’s companion _ . You empty your stomach once more, fear building in your body, what exactly does his companion mean? 

 

“Father!” You called, needing more answers, he was in the room at your side immediately, rubbing your back softly in an attempt to calm you down like he had done while you were still a child. “I’m so sorry my darling, I had no other choice, there was talk of another mutiny.” You shook your head, still not understanding most of the situation ahead of you. 

 

“How will be being Kylo Ren’s  _ companion _ free us from our debt?” You asked, trying your best to hold back your sobs. “The First Order has agreed to pay off all debt owed by Pulea but only if we provided Kylo Ren with you, our Princess.” You sat staring at your father in disbelief, how could he sell you like that? You may not be sold forever, but how could he do that to his only child, the only  _ heir _ to the throne. 

 

“What is included in being Kylo Ren’s companion?” Knowing the answer would break your heart further, you pulled your knees to your check, and rested your chin on your knees as if it would protect you somehow. 

  
  
  


After your father explained to you what your duties were to appease Kylo Ren you fell silent, you were basically going to be his whore. Whatever he wanted, you would have to provide him with. Your father hadn’t outright said it, but you could tell one of those  _ duties _ would be to please him sexually. That thought alone scared you more than anything, you would be losing your virginity to the commander of the First Order, whether or not you wanted to do so.

 

You packed some of your things quietly in your room, avoiding your father. He told you that you would be leaving just after nightfall of that very same day. You had no words for your father, the man who had raised you would never have agreed to letting you be a  _ companion  _ for someone so widely known for killing in anger. But maybe the man who you thought raised you was long gone, Pulea was all that mattered to him now. 

 

Zula knocked on your door softly, indicating it was time for your departure. You took in every intricate detail of your home as you walked silently through the halls. As you walked down the stairs in the foyer you noticed the staff who worked in the castle lined up near the door, as if to pay respects to you.  _ It’s like I’m already dead _ you think to yourself. You nod your head to each and every person, the people you’d grown up around, many of the people watching you had tears in their eyes, the reality that the Princess that they had all watched grow before their eyes was leaving, possibly forever. 

 

Your father stood waiting for you at the ship you were about to board, his hands crossed in front of him while looking at the ground, not able to meet your gaze. “Darling,” He started once you had finally reached him, you held your hand up though as to tell him to stop speaking, something you normally would have never done. “Don’t.” You whisper softly, before hugging him and kissing his right cheek. His arms wrapped around you, tighter than you were really comfortable with, but you know he needed to hold you one last time before you left so you allowed it. 

 

“I love you.” You both whisper in unison. You finally step away from your father's embrace and walk towards the large shuttle in front of you. Not having the courage to look behind you at everything that you’re leaving behind, you walked aboard, and stood listening to the airtight lock of the doors closing. 

 

You weren’t sure how long the trip to Starkiller Base would take, you assumed several hours so you moved a few steps behind you and took a seat as you felt the ship start to take off. “Excuse me,” You ask softly, hoping the Stormtrooper or pilot might answer you. The Stormtrooper turned his head and glanced at you, but remained silent. “How long does it take to get there?” You felt as though you were being an inconvenience so you averted your eyes away after asking your question. “An hour and thirty minutes, Princess.” You were surprised at the use of your title, you had assumed you would be stripped of it the minute you got on board. 

 

You nod your head in thanks, and look down at your hands resting in your lap. Your mind began to wonder to what the next three months would be like for you, would Kylo Ren be as awful as he’s made out to be? Probably. But maybe he would be bearable, maybe if you were lucky you’d make it out of this situation alive. You try your hardest to stay positive, your father surely wouldn’t have sent you if he feared for your life, right? You feel tears start to form in your eyes and shake off the thought of your father, it would serve you no good for the next few months, it would only cause you heartache. 

 

The entire flight was silent, aside from your question, neither the pilot or the lone Stormtrooper said a word to you, and hardly even looked in your direction. You hadn’t realized an hour and a half had gone by until you felt the shuttle slowing down, and eventually landing. You took in a sharp breath, unsure of what was awaiting you beyond those doors now. Would Kylo Ren be there waiting? Or would you be locked and interrogated before you laid eyes on the man, fear took over, and you began to shake wanting nothing more than to go back home to Pulea. 

 

The door opened, and the Stormtrooper stood beside you, giving you his hand to stand up. You accepted his help, and stood taking deep breaths, if you’re going to make it through the next three months, you must remain as calm as you can. “This way, Princess.” You were escorted down the ramp of the shuttle, and were met with a ginger haired man waiting for you at the bottom, you somehow knew just by looking at him he was not Kylo Ren, you had heard stories of the Jedi Killer, and he would have to be much more intimidating than the man before you.

 

“Princess y/n.” The ginger haired man greeted you, bowing his head slightly, you did the same in return waiting for his name, but it was never given. “This way.” He put his hand out before him as to tell you which direction you would be walking. You followed closely behind him in fear of getting lost, there were so many people in the room you didn’t want to chance anything happening. 

 

“Before meeting Commander Ren you will be evaluated by our team of medical staff, to insure you have no disease, or any other health problems that we should be made aware of.” The ginger tells you, after a  minute of silence. You had gone down several hallways, each one looking the same as the last, you wonder how he keeps track of where he’s going, there is no indication of where anything is. 

 

You decide not to respond to the man, finding him to be rude for not sharing his name, or status within the First Order with you. After a few more halls you finally showed up to a brightly lit room, with several more rooms off that one. A kind looking woman greeted you with a smile “General Hux,” She bows her head “is this Commander Rens companion?” You take note of General Hux's name, finally knowing something about the man. “Indeed, I leave her in your care you have instructions on what do you. She is yours now.” General Hux turns and walks away without another word to you. 

 

“He’s not a very personable man.” The doctor smiles at you again. “I’m Doctor Kille, I’ll be the one performing your tests. Did General Hux explain to you what we will be looking for?” You shake you head, and look around the room trying to gain the courage to speak. “This way.” Doctor Kille says leading you to an examination room and closing the door behind the two of you. “I can see you’re experiencing some anxiety right now, that is very normal, are you able to speak?” A blush crossed your face at her knowledge of the reason behind your silence.  

 

“I am.” You speak softly, sitting on the plastic bed in front of you, setting your hands in your lap and staring at them nervously. “Very good!” She practically cheers, causing you to blush more. “What kinds of tests will you be doing?” Your voice is still very quiet, but you look up to meet her eyes so as to not be rude. 

 

“Yes, so we will be running a few non invasive tests, and one that may be uncomfortable but won't take much time at all.” Your heart rate picks up, you’d never had any kinds of tests on your body done so you weren’t sure what to expect. “Will it hurt?” She smiles apologetically. You decide she’s almost too happy to be doing this job, who smiles this much? “It will be uncomfortable, but it should not hurt you.” 

 

A few minutes later after she explained to you that she would be needing blood samples, a urine sample, and a swab of your cervix she got up to get the supplies. You had felt embarrassed at not knowing what your cervix was, but back on Pulea the anatomy of a human body only really came down to what you could see on the outside, it was considered impolite to discuss things such as the inside of your body. Doctor Kille also had to explain to you how she would be getting a blood sample, you had never heard of someone sticking a needle in your arm for blood before, you still didn’t quite understand why the First Order would need your blood, but she insisted it was necessary.

 

She arrived back in the room with a plastic up in one hand, and two clear bags in the other hand holding various medical supplies. “First we are going to get the blood sample, can you turn your arm out like this?” She asks you, showing you to turn your inner arm out. You copy her and look up for approval, she nods and walks to you with a small pad. “This is just to sterilize your arm, okay? Just to make sure that the blood we take will be clean, and not contaminated.” You mumble a soft ‘okay’ and watch as she cleans the fold between your forearm, and bicep. 

 

“This part shouldn’t hurt too bad, it’s going to be a small pricking feeling, and as long as you don’t tense up it won't hurt you.” She makes sure you nod your head before sticking the sharp needle in your arm, you take in a sharp breath at the feeling but make sure not to tense up so it doesn’t begin to hurt. “Very good.” She smiles -again- and pressed a cotton ball onto the area, and taping it over with medical tape. 

 

“Are you set to use the bathroom, or will you need some water?” You had needed to use the bathroom since you’d gotten off the shuttle, you had just been too nervous to ask permission to use one. “I can now.” She explains to you to use one of the sterilizing pads she had used on your arm just moments before, just to make sure your urine was clean. It didn’t quite make sense to you that urine could be clean, or how the cloth would help, but you agreed anyway. 

 

You take the plastic cup from her hand and walk to the bathroom behind you. There was only a curtain for a makeshift door, leaving you little privacy to use the bathroom, but you had to go bad enough you barely noticed her feet standing directly behind the curtain. After washing your hands you bring the cup out to Doctor Kille, and sit back on the plastic bed waiting for her next request. 

 

“I’ll be right back darling, hold tight.” Your chest tightened at her use of the word ‘darling’ the nickname your father had always had for you. “You're doing it for Pulea.” You repeat to yourself over and over again waiting for her to return. When she walks back into the room you see a fairly large instrument in her hands. “This is the part that will be slightly uncomfortable, but I need you to trust me, can you do that?” You nod your head slowly, looking at the tool, wondering what the in the galaxy it could be for. 

 

“Alright, so I need you to put this on, you can leave on your bra, but your underwear needs to come off, okay?” She hands you a gown that opens in the back, you do as she asks and strip yourself of your clothes from home, and put the gown on. She was polite enough to turn around and give you some privacy as you changed, but you were still unbelievably nervous about what was to come next.    
  


“You can go ahead and lay down on the bed, and put your knees up, alright?” You hesitantly lay down, and put your feet below your butt and keep your knees in the air “What are you about to do?” You had realized by now that whatever it was that she was holding was going to go inside you, but you demanded to know why before she got any closer. 

 

“This is called a speculum, I’m going to insert it inside you, and take the swab of your cervix now, that's all. It’s going to be uncomfortable, but just like before, if you don’t tense up, and let me get the swab quickly it will be over before you know it.” You did trust Doctor Kille, but you didn’t trust the First Order, she still hadn’t explained to you what the purpose of this test was. “Why do you need to do this?” She looked up at you nervously, at least she wasn’t smiling this time. “This swab will tell us if you have any sexually transmitted diseases.” 

 

Your heart sank, you knew why they needed the test, but you had put it to the back of your mind. You didn’t want to admit that you would more than likely be losing your virginity to Kylo Ren. You had nothing more to say after that, you fell silent again, and listened to her orders for the swab, just wanting it to be over. It was uncomfortable, just like she had said it would be, you had tears freely falling from your eyes once she finally took the speculum out, but the pain wasn’t the only reason you were crying anymore. 

 

You sat, and waited while she finished getting the results for the tests she had done. It was then that you realized just how tired you really were. It must have been after midnight by then, you had left Pulea just after ten at night, it made sense that your body was finally getting tired. “May I rest?” You ask Doctor Kille, in the hopes that you could get some sleep before meeting Kylo Ren. She nodded and left the room. You close your eyes and fall asleep quickly on the uncomfortable bed. 

  
  
  


Unsure of how long you had been asleep, you sat up and looked around the room to see if your doctor was back with results yet. The lights had been turned off, and a blanket had been draped over your body, you smiled, grateful for whoever let you sleep. “Hello?” You call, hoping to find out how long you had been asleep in the medical bay of Starkiller Base. 

 

“Y/n!” Doctor Kille greeted you, another smile plastered across her face. “You’re finally awake, how was your nap?” You tell her that you had slept fine, but wanted to know the time, and possibly get food, after all it had been at least six hours since you’d eaten last, and you hadn’t even eaten much because of your nerves. 

 

“It’s a little after eight in the morning, Commander Ren decided to let you continue sleeping on account of the changes you’re going through right now.” You stared at her puzzled, had Kylo Ren been in here while you slept. “He was in here?” You felt your nerves building up, he had seen you asleep, not prepared to meet him at all. You must admit, you felt bad, that is no way to meet someone you’ll be spending three months with, if you even could call it a meeting. 

 

“He was, he is the one who got you the blanket, and turned the lights out.” You hadn’t even considered that he had done that, in your mind you were sure he would have been annoyed at you falling asleep before meeting him. “Your tests call came back clear, just as we thought! We just have one last task at hand before sending you to Commander Rens quarters.” You weren’t sure what the last task was, but you had hoped it was a shower, and clean clothes. 

 

“We just have to put an implant in your arm before we send you on your way. The implant will aide in making sure you do not get pregnant in your time with us.” Her smile wasn’t as wide as it had been last night, she looked exhausted. 

 

Putting the implant in your arm wasn’t as painful as you had thought it would be, it didn’t feel good, but it was bearable. Not long after the implant was placed two Stormtroopers showed up, ready to bring you to Kylo Ren's room. You were disappointed you weren’t able to shower, and more than that you were frustrated that you had to wear clothes from the day before while meeting Kylo Ren for the first time. 

 

The walk to his room was much longer than the walk to the medical bay had been, but it did feel good to be moving your feet, after being in the examination room for so long. Just like the trip to Starkiller Base, the Stormtroopers didn’t say anything to you, nor did you say anything to them, it made no sense to engage in small talk, you’d more than likely never see them again. 

 

Once the three of you stopped at the door, one of the ‘troopers entered in a series of numbers to unlock the door before you. “Here you go.” He tells you once the door opens, motioning for you to go inside. 

  
  



	2. For the First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader meets Kylo Ren for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update! But it's finally here! <3 hope you enjoy

The quarters you had been brought to were much nicer than you had expected, though everything about the First Order had been so far. You stepped further into his quarters, looking around for any sign of him. When you heard nothing a sigh of relief left your lips, you weren’t ready to meet him, not in clothes that were now dirty, and messy bed head hair. 

You can’t help but laugh to yourself, you sounded like your mother; not at all worried about if you will live or be killed in the next three months, but worried about how you were going to present yourself. Still though, you found yourself looking around his bathroom for any kind of comb, or hair product to tame your wild hair. Lucky enough for you, the second you walked into the bathroom your eyes fell on what appeared to be a small bag, with a note next to in with your name on it. 

Y/N, I’ve had these things brought in for your personal use. Feel free to use as you need. -Commander Kylo Ren

Inside the bag was a hair brush, hair ties, and makeup. You were instantly grateful that he had thought to have these things put into the room for you, maybe the monster you had heard so much about wasn’t as bad as you had thought. 

You look up and hanging beside the shower was a dress bag with another note attached. Before reading the note, you unzipped the bag to reveal one of the dresses that you had brought with you from home. The excitement that ran though you, seeing something from home was overwhelming. Tears welled up in your eyes, and your emotions began to get the better of you. 

You couldn’t take your mind off the fact that it would be three long months until you got to see your father again, you got to be in your own home again, or even see your friends again. Three very longs months. You had known when you left home that this was the reality, but it didn’t seem to set in until just now. 

Now that you had tears free falling down your face you sank to the floor, and hugged your knees to your chest, wanting nothing more than to talk to Zula, she always knew the right thing to say in these times. 

After a few minutes of crying on the bathroom floor, you realized you had to pull yourself together. You couldn’t cry the entire time you were here, and you especially couldn’t be crying the first time that you meet Kylo, it wasn’t an option. So, you stand up, and take a look at the note that had been tied to the dress bag.

Y/N, This dress was found in your things, I thought it might help to wear something of your own for the first night that you will be here. You may also dress in clothes that were provided for you that can be found in the bedroom on the bed. -Commander Kylo Ren

You had to admit, it was rather thoughtful of him to take your feelings into consideration. As you wipe the tears from your eyes, you heard an odd alarm of sorts coming from the entryway. You pull yourself together as quickly as you could before making your way out. Once you reached the entry way the alarm stopped, and a picture of a droid came across the keypad beside the door. 

“Good morning, Princess! I have a meal for you, sent up by Commander Ren.” You were hungry, but you had no idea how to open the blast doors. “I, uh. I don’t know how to let you in.” You tell him nervously, rubbing the back of your neck. “I do believe there is a green button to the left of your door, if you press this button it should open the door for you.” You followed the droids suggestion, and the door slid open a second later, letting him inside. 

“Good morning, Princess. I am TR-8777, and I will be your personal protocol droid during your stay with the First Order.” You didn’t entirely understand why you needed a protocol droid while you would be here, but it was no matter, it was someone to talk to. “Um, t-thank you.” You offer, unsure of what to say in this situation. 

“I am going to place your meal on the dining table.” He tells you bluntly, ignoring your previous statement. As he walked by you, you caught a peek at the food on the tray before him. Once you saw the brightly colored fruit you followed right behind him, wanting to try whatever it was. After he had set down the tray on the dining table, you pulled out a seat, and took in the sight before you.

Growing up as a princess was a privilege that you didn’t take lightly, but even the richest of people on Pulea couldn’t afford such lively colored fruits, let alone several of them together. As much as you wanted to eat, you didn’t know what time Kylo Ren would be showing up, and you wouldn’t allow yourself to be eating in day old clothes when he arrived. 

You turned to face TR-8777, “Do you know when Kylo Ren will be here? Do I even have time to eat?” You ask, hoping that you have enough time to eat before changing, you were much hungrier than usual. “Commander Ren should be arriving around midday, you have two hours to prepare, Princess.” 

Knowing that you had enough time to eat, as well as get ready for meeting him, officially, for the first time put you at ease. You sat down, and ate the most delicious fruit of your life, you had never had anything like this back home, you had to admit that this would be one perk during your three month stay.

Not once the entire time you were eating did TR-8777 look away from you. You had asked him why he did that, and he only replies with “It is my duty to assure that you are taken care of.” You weren’t sure exactly what to make of his answer, so you decided against speaking more. 

After you had finished your breakfast you got up and made your way back to the bathroom. You take another look at your dress before stepping into the shower. The warm water fell down your body relaxing you, and helping loosen the muscles you had tightened while stressing about last night. You tried your hardest to take as long of a shower as possible, not wanting to spend more time sitting in silence with your new friend.

Once you couldn’t put it off any longer, you stepped out of the shower, and dried yourself with the towel sitting on the bench. You got yourself into your dress as best as you could on your own, but once it came time to zip the dress you were at a loss, you didn’t want to ask the droid for help, but it seemed like that was your only option. With a sigh, you left the bathroom to find TR-8777 standing at the end of the hallway, looking lost. “Were you trying to follow me?” You question, eyeing the droid suspiciously. 

“Oh no ma’am, I was simply making sure Commander Rens quarters were in order for his arrival.” It seemed to make some sense so you let it slide. “Can you zip the rest of my dress, I cannot reach it in the middle.” You frown, turning to show your half zipped zipper to the droid. “Right away ma’am!” He exclaims, then pulls your zipper to the top. “Thank you.” You offer, walking back into the bathroom.

You open the bag that has all of your beauty products in it, and look at everything that had been put in there for you. There was more makeup than you even knew what to do with. You had always been fairly simple with your makeup, much to your mother’s annoyance. Even though she had died eight years ago, you couldn’t help but think of her every time you put makeup on. 

Once you had taken the few things that you needed form the bag out, you began on your makeup. You were about halfway done when the droid walked into the bathroom, causing you to stop what you were doing and face him. “Commander Ren should be here in the next thirty minutes, Princess.” Anxiety set in at his words, only half an hour before you would be facing the man you were to spend the next three months of your life with. You decided not to say anything, in fear of crying again, instead you finished your makeup and left to go back to the living area. 

While you waited for Kylo Ren, TR-8777 cleaned up after you, taking care of the dirty clothes you had been wearing, and cleaning up the bathroom. Just as you were about to stand up and begin pacing, you heard the blaster door slide open, then close right after, your heart sank.

You stood, ready to greet Kylo Ren. But nothing prepared you for what was standing before you; a tall man, covered in black head to toe, with a soulless mask looking directly at you. You knew of his outfit, you had been warned, but it was terrifying to see it in person. 

Before you spoke, you took in a deep breath “Hello Commander Ren.” You bow your head as a sign of respect. He didn’t say anything for a moment, he only stared at you, all you could feel were his eyes gazing at you, but who knows what he was thinking. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” You continue, not daring to look away from where you assume his eyes to be.

Moments later his hands reach up to his helmet and a soft hissing noise is heard. He pulls his helmet off, and sets it beside him before looking back to you. You were surprised instantly, you had pictured Kylo Ren many different ways, but not one of them included a young man, near your own age, who was far more attractive than you could have ever imagined. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you as well, Y/N.” He took a few steps closer to you, the entire time he was looking you over, as if to see if you would lose it the closer he got. But you stood strong, you know that what you’re doing is in the best interest of Pulea, it has to be done. 

“Before you’re here for too long I would like to talk to you about your stay here.” His voice was smooth, it wasn’t at all intimidating. You found yourself almost mesmerized by him entirely. 

You nod your head, and follow his lead in sitting on the chairs in the living area. “The first thing, and I need to make this very clear: do not speak to General Hux. He isn’t your friend, he doesn't want you here, you are absolutely not allowed to interact with him at all, even if I am with you.” His tone was stern, but not mean. You were taken aback by his bluntness, but agreed anyway.

“May I ask why he doesn’t want me here?” You had noticed his attitude the night before when you arrived, but you paid it no mind, for all you knew it had been a long day for him. An exasperated sigh came from Kylo and you immediately regretted your question. “He is a spiteful jealous little man. It is in your best interest to not interact with him.” He tells you, clearly wanting to move onto his next topic.

“Second, I’ve made it so that you have free range of the base, excluding a few remote areas that are off limits to anyone below a certain rank. You will know these areas are restricted when you attempt to enter them, and you are denied access.” He was clear, and you knew better than to ask any questions about this rule. 

“I understand.” Thank him, your mother's voice rings in your head. “Thank you.” You shuffle in your seat, feeling anxious under his gaze. Kylo didn’t say anything though, he just kept watching you. As you were about to ask why he was doing this, you felt a small tingle in the back of your mind. At first you assumed it to be a mild stress headache, your body is going through a lot of changes, it made perfect sense. 

Until it didn’t. Thoughts of the worst day of your life began rushing through your head, and you had no control over them at all. Your mother's tears as she realized what had happened, your fathers yelling demanding that somebody do something, and then eventually your mother dying in your arms. 

“Stop that!” You demanded, standing up from your seat and staring angrily at Kylo Ren. “I don’t know why you’re doing it, but I know that you are! Stop!” And just like that, the vivid details of your mother's death left you mind. You could feel the heat rising in your cheeks, and tears running down your face. You did your very best not to think of your mother's death often, she wouldn’t have wanted you to remember her like that anyway, yet Kylo Ren just pulled it from you without a second's notice. “Why would you do that?” You cry, attempting to pull your emotions back in check. 

“I apologize, you’ve thought about your mother more than once in my presence. I was curious to know why you were so sad when thinking of her.” His tone was almost bored, he obviously didn’t have much remorse for doing that to you, which only furthered your anger at him. 

“A-are there any more rules you need to tell me about?” You ask, hoping to change the subject.

Kylo looked away, shaking his head. “No, not for now. But get ready. You will be meeting Supreme Leader soon.” Your blood ran cold, you didn’t know much about Supreme Leader, but what you did know was he was much worse than Kylo Ren could ever be..


	3. Throne Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader meets Snoke for the first time, and learns a bit about her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two uploads in one day! I guess I'm making up for the 6 month hiatus I took.. sorry :/

_ Your father, who had been ruling Pulea for twenty five years since your grandparents passing, wasn’t the most liked king in Pulea’s history. He had gotten Pulea into debt not much longer after you had been born, he gambled with the the planets future when he got involved in the war. He had never agreed with the Empire, but he was certain that because they were more powerful, with more money they would be the best allies for Pulea.  _

 

_ But with the rise of Luke Skywalker, and the downfall of the Empire, he lost all the money that he had invested in the Empire. Leaving Pulea with little to no money for things it desperately needed; food, resources, and allies. It was no surprise that the people of Pulea wanted to dethrone your father, what was a surprise though was the attempted assassination on his life.  _

 

_ Clear as day, you could remember sitting on the balcony outside your parents bedroom playing with your dolls while your mother and father discussed the next step in gaining back the trust of your people. It all happened so quickly, the loud shot that rang through your ears, your mothers cries of pain, and your father yelling for help.  _

 

_ Your mother fell onto you and tried her best to stop crying when she saw the look of terror on your face. Nothing could have prepared you for what was happening, no amount of safety training, not even having guards with you at all times, nothing was able to prepare you for having your own mother die in your arms.  _

 

_ It had been made clear that the man who had shot at your mother was aiming for your father; he wanted him dead, everyone did. But when your mother moved at the last second the blast went right through her chest, very narrowly missing her heart. Unfortunately there was too much blood loss, there was no chance of saving your mother. All you and your father could do was sit there and cry with her while saying goodbye for the last time.  _

 

_ Less than a week later the man who had killed your mother was found in the woods outside your home. He begged for forgiveness, he hadn’t meant to kill your mother, he just wanted your father gone. But that didn’t change the reality that your mother was gone, and there was nothing he could do about it.  _

 

_ He was sentenced to death. But that still didn’t give you your mother back. _

 

Kylo gave you an hour to prepare for meeting Supreme Leader Snoke. You had nothing to hide, so you had no reason to be nervous, but you couldn’t help the sinking feeling in your chest. What could the Supreme Leader of the First Order want with you. All you were was a  _ companion _ for Kylo Ren. 

 

“Why are you so nervous?” Kylo Ren asks you with an exasperated sigh. “He just wants to make sure that you are who you say you are, and that your father didn’t send a dud.” At the mention of your father you felt your chest tighten. 

 

“Why would he send a dud?” You ask accusingly, your father may not have been the best person, but he would never let Pulea down like he had before, and neither would you. Kylo gave you a look as if to tell you that he knew your father wasn’t the most trustworthy man. “This wouldn’t be the first time.” He finally spoke, before turning his attention to the tablet in his hands. 

 

You felt your heart skip a beat “I- It what?” You stumble over your words, unsure if you had heard him correctly. “I said, you aren’t the first girl he has sent to us claiming to be the Princess. Part of why I decided to look in your mind. To see if you are in fact the real Princess, which you are.” 

 

You sat looking at Kylo Ren, surprised at the information you’d just been given. “How many other girls?” You finally ask after a minute of processing the last few minutes. “How many times did my father send an innocent girl in the place of  _ me _ ?” You could feel the rage building up inside you, how could he do that? Those poor girls must have been scared out of their minds.

 

“Three, he has sent three other women who came pretending to be you.” Kylo sounded almost bored of the conversation, but continued because he could tell you wanted to know more about what your father had gotten you into. 

 

“What happened to those girls? Were they sent back home? You didn’t kill them did you?” You plead, the thought hitting you hard. If those girls had been killed because your father was being selfish you didn’t think you could ever forgive him. 

  
“No, we didn’t  _ kill _ them. They were sent back to your home planet, and told to relay our anger to your father. Clearly the last woman was the best at doing so, you are here now.” It was a relief that nobody had died because of your fathers foolish trickery, but you still couldn’t believe he had tried to pull one over on the First Order.  _ Stupid man _ .

 

“I couldn’t agree more.” Kylo mumbled, still looking at his tablet. “Now that we’ve gotten that out of the way, it is time to go meet the Supreme Leader.” He stood from his seat, and looked at you waiting for you to follow his lead. So, you did.

  
  


The walk to meet the Supreme Leader was completely silent. Neither you or Kylo said a single word, the only time he spoke was when he told you “We’re here.” You both stepped into an elevator, and went up several levels. 

 

As the doors slid open, it revealed a large room with blood red walls. There were men in red armour throughout the room, as well as a few Stormtroopers waiting at the door facing you. “This way.” Kylo tells you, stepping before you and leading you through the center of the room to the Supreme Leader. 

 

A tall man in black robes sat before you in his throne. His face was disfigured, and his stare filled with curiosity. But the second you made eye contact with him you felt the same tingling feeling in the back of your head, only this time it was filled with pain. You wanted nothing more than to drop to the ground in cry out in pain, but you knew better than to show any weakness to the most powerful man in the galaxy. 

 

He was searching through your head rapidly, but still not fast enough. The muscles in your body were tensing up, and you found yourself unable to take anymore steps. He was going through every major event in your life, the good, the bad and the ugly. Much like when Kylo had looked into your mind your emotions were building up inside you, ready to spill out at any moment. 

 

Just as you were about to beg him to stop, Kylo placed his hand on your back, almost as if to calm you, much to your surprise though, it worked. The pain was still taking over your entire body, but you somehow managed to focus on Kylo’s hand on your back, it helped the pain slightly. 

 

The moment he stopped looking in your mind, your entire body fell to the floor. Your chest was heaving, and your lungs felt as though they were on fire, all of your muscles were stiff and uncomfortable. “So this is the famous  _ Princess _ .” He speaks, his voice booming throughout the entire room.

 

“Yes, Supreme Leader.” Kylo confirms, kneeling down next to you, and helping you back to your feet. You were grateful for him in that moment, he had only known you for a short amount of time, but he was still making sure that you were okay after the invasive mind rape Snoke just put you through. 

 

Once you were back on your feet and able to get air back in your lungs, you looked back to Supreme Leader wearily, not sure if you could handle it if he looked inside your mind again. “Hello, Sir.” You say breathlessly, knowing you still had to represent Pulea. “Thank you for everything you are doing to aide Pulea in becoming debt free.” 

 

A sarcastic chuckle left Snokes lips. “Yes, well it seems your foolish father has finally taken the first step in actually helping his precious planet.” You didn’t know what exactly to make of Snoke’s comment, so you smiled, and nodded your head. “Yes, Sir.” 

 

Your body was finally starting to calm down, your heart wasn’t racing as hard but a feeling of dread washed over you as you saw Snoke stand from his throne, and began walking towards you.

 

_ Do not panic. _

 

You were sure that you had heard Kylo speak, but it didn’t echo throughout the room like every other spoken word. You listened anyway, doing your best to breath in and out at a normal pace. Before you knew it, Snoke was standing inches from you, watching you intently. Snoke raised his hand slowly, and placed it on your temple.

 

“Supreme Leader.” Kylo said as you found yourself falling into his arms. Then everything went black.

 

\--

 

_ “I don’t want to go home.” You whisper, curling up beside Kylo. “I don’t want to leave you.” A soft chuckle came from Kylo, causing you to look up at him wondering what could be so funny. “How’s that funny?” _

 

_ “It’s not funny, love. I was just thinking the same thing. I don’t want to lose you.” He says the last part quietly, almost embarrassed he said it in the first place. “I-” He sighs, before turning on his side to face you “I love you, Y/N.” You knew it took everything in him to admit those feelings to you, though you had known how he felt for a little while now.  _

 

_ “I love you too Ky.” Tears built up in your eyes, you wanted so badly to stay with Kylo in the First Order, but you didn’t have a choice in the matter. You were a pawn in your fathers game, if you didn’t return home who knows what he would attempt to do in retaliation.  _

 

_ “Then don’t leave. Stay here with me!” He insisted, hovering over your body, his lips inches from yours. “We belong together Y/N, you know it’s the truth!” He leaned down slowly and places a soft kiss on your lips before looking back into your eyes. “Stay with me.”  _

 

_ Tears fell down your face, all you had to do was say the word and you knew that you could happily spend the rest of your life with the man you love. But that was the hard part, you may live happily, but what would happen to Pulea? Your father was no longer capable of caring for your home world, which meant you were next in line. All the training you had done growing up, it was time to put it to use. Once you got back you were to be sworn in as the Queen.  _

 

_ Kylo knew your hesitation, “I’m sorry I’m pushing you to stay. I know what you have to do.” He moves to the edge of the bed, and moves to stand up. “I just wish that I was enough for you.” Your heart shattered at his words, he was more than enough for you, he was everything you had ever dreamed of, and more. But you couldn’t turn your back on Pulea, not in a time like this.  _

 

You awoke so quickly, taking in your surroundings you found yourself to be in a bed. You knew you hadn’t fallen asleep there, then it came back to you. Snoke touching you, and that was it, you were out. 

 

Looking around more you figured you had ended up in Kylo’s bed, but he wasn't there with you. You suddenly wanted to be with him, of course the dream didn’t mean anything, but you felt the need to be with him in that moment. You look down at your clothing to see you’re still in the dress you had been wearing when you met Snoke. 

 

You remembered one of the notes Kylo had written, there were clothes on his bed for you. It didn’t take you long to find them, as they were right next to you. You dressed in them quickly, not wanting Kylo to walk in on you changing. The clothes were slightly more comfortable than the dress you had been in, long black pants that clung to your legs, and a black shirt to match. 

 

Once dressed, you left the bedroom in search of Kylo. He was sat on the couch in the living area, with his head in his hands, seeming to be stressed about something. “Kylo?” You mumble, unsure if you should leave him alone or not. He looked up at you and looked almost relieved, but it quickly faded. “You’re awake.” He stood up, and guided you to the couch, as if the last few steps you couldn’t make on your own. 

 

“What happened?” You ask him once you were both sat on the couch. “What did he do to me?” You shifted to face him, hoping if he’s looking you in the eye he will be more honest. “What happened after you fell asleep?” He asks, completely ignoring your questions. 

 

You stare at him confused for a moment before deciding to answer him “I had a dream, why?” You felt a subtle blush creeping its way onto your cheeks, but you didn’t want Kylo to know what had happened in your dream. Not that it mattered, it was just that, a dream. “What kind of dream?” He inquires.

 

“It was a dream about me leaving here and going home.” You knew it wasn’t the entire truth, but it wasn’t a lie either, you felt safe with your answer. He watched you for a moment before finally answering your question. “Snoke wanted to see what your visit would be like while you’re with us. He wanted to make sure that you had no intention of attempting to get important information out of anybody here.” 

 

“And what did he see?” You ask, hoping that the dream you had was’t some kind of future here in the First Order, you couldn’t even think about staying here forever. “He didn’t see anything bad. He just saw how things will go between us.” Kylo avoided eye contact with you before finishing his words, almost as if he knew what you had dreamt of. 


End file.
